


Nygmobblememes

by look_turtles



Series: Nygmobblememes [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Some Nygmobblepot inspired memes inspired by 01x01
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblememes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Nygmobblememes

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP3HZg_mw4vuDbVVbluEQujyTVMV7PSOoB_16ZYmxc2ZcNZJyCp9t5Adi3Y_D8T0g?key=ZWZOVWl6a1UzS1pXNTNqRVNzSWh4Q0ZtMDlFZldB&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMoGYi31JRB5yXpW3PHLZ7mt0JdeXJIWCh3kIbm-AJcd9-xbNJslX8_752v7SBzqQ?key=MWZQaUpXOE1FRERsWjZiNGtnNjhnaGRBUzRLN0FB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
